The Adventurer and the Princess
by Invisible Nation
Summary: When Karkat breaks up with Eridan and goes to John to get his mind off of it something very weird happens. Sollux wants to try out a new device he created that sends people into stories they come up with. Suddenly Karkat and John are stuck in the bedtime story John told Karkat, the story of the adventurer and the princess. Humanstuck. Johnkat. A bit of Davesol as well.
1. Prologue

**Hello wonderful people of this site! I have decided to start another story, this one being homestuck as you can see. This idea just randomly came to me so I decided to write it and share it with all of you lovely people! I hope you enjoy it! I shall try to update as much as possible! Disclaimer time! **

**TA: II 2hall help wiith the dii2claiimer**

**IN: Yay! Sollux! You may do the disclaimer! I have no objection.**

**CG: I WANT TO DO THE DISCLAIMER**

**IN: You can do the disclaimer next chapter Karkat**

**CG: FINE**

**TA: IInvii2able Natiion doe2 not own Home2tuck or iit2 character2. **

**IN: Enjoy my new story!**

* * *

Karkat wiped the tears from his eyes as he walked down the sidewalk, thinking over the events that had lead to him walking around the city on a December night with no jacket.

_Karkat walked into the now decorated living room of his apartment, holding two mugs of hot chocolate for him and Eridan. They had spent the whole day decorating the apartment and were now both exhausted. Karkat sat down next to Eridan on the couch, handing his boyfriend his hot chocolate. Eridan had been acting oddly all day and he now stared down into his hot chocolate with a guilty look on his face._

"_What's wrong Eridan? You've been acting weird all day," asked Karkat, his usually angry tone replaced with concern._

"_Kar, I know we've had an awesome relationship, but…" he trailed off, staring into his hot chocolate._

"_But, what?" asked Karkat, his concern growing. _

"_I've been seeing someone else. I'm sorry Kar, but-" he wasn't even finished with his sentence when Karkat, shot of from the couch, his mug slipping from his hand and shattering on the ground. _

_Eridan could see the tears rolling down Karkat's face and he stood up, attempting to pull the short boy into a hug. Karkat shoved him away harshly and rushed out of the apartment, not even bothering to grab a jacket._

That's how he ended up here, kicking a can down the street and shivering in the cold. He figured he should find somewhere to go, but who would really care if he just stayed up here and froze to death.

The person he thought cared about him the most had just cheated on him and his best friend was always high off his 's not like anyone cared if he just curled up in some dark alley and froze to death.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a car pulling up next to him. His first instinct was to run, but he glanced over and saw it was only John in Dave's bright red car.

"Karkat why are you out here without a jacket? What happened?" asked John, rolling down the window to talk to him.

"None of your fucking business, Egbert," snapped Karkat, pulling his arms tighter around himself to try and hide how cold he was.

"Karkat get in the car," sighed John.

"Why the hell would i do that?" snapped Karkat, glaring at John.

"Because it's freezing outside, you don't have a jacket, and you need to talk to someone about what happened," replied John.

"Nothing fucking happened," growled Karkat, climbing into the car.

"Deny it as long as you want, you will tell me eventually," said John, pulling away from the side of the road.

"Why are you in Strider's car?" asked Karkat, turning up the heat.

"Davee went out with Sollux and I was bored, so I just took his car. He left his car keys at home," replied John.

"Don't you have a car?" asked Karkat.

"It's at the shop, I may have accidentally hit a deer in it on the way back from Jade's house yesterday," replied John, laughing a bit.

"How the hell do you not see a deer before you hit it?" asked Karkat.

"Hey, it was dark! I tried to stop! I'm lucky I didn't try and swerve or i probably would have run off the road!" snapped John.

"It's still stupid that you hit a deer," muttered Karkat.

"Do you want to go to my house or do you want me to take you back home?" asked John, ignoring the last comment.

"Your house," snapped Karkat automatically, tears welling in his eyes at the thought of going home to his now empty apartment. He quickly wiped the tears away, hoping John hadn't noticed.

John glanced over, not commenting on the tears as he drove to his and Dave's apartment. He'd find out what had upset Karkat soon enough.

They pulled into the parking lot of the apartments and climbed the stairs to John's apartment, which was on the third floor. John unlocked the door and ushered Karkat inside to the festive apartment. Dave and John had just finished decorating the apartment that day.

As Karkat stepped inside he noticed the decorations and suddenly broke down crying in the doorway, the events of the day all catching up and the thought of never being with Eridan again settled in his mind. John didn't even question it as he simply picked Karkat up and set him on the couch, going to the kitchen and getting some hot chocolate for both of them.

Karkat took the hot chocolate gratefully and downed half of the warm liquid in one gulp. He attempted to dry the tears from his eyes, but a few still fell as he looked up at John.

"Eridan was cheating on me," stated Karkat bluntly.

"W-what?" stuttered John, surprised.

"Eridan was cheating on me and he told me today. That's why i was outside with no jacket. I kind of stormed out of the house," stated Karkat, staring into his mug.

"Oh, I'm really sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do?" asked John.

"Can I stay here tonight? I really don't want to be alone at my place tonight," said Karkat sadly.

"Yah, feel free to stay here as long as you need," said John with a sad smile. His phone buzzed in his pocket and John checked the text.

-_Hey bro, going to Sollux's for the night_

John locked his phone and told Karkat the news. "Dave won't be here tonight he is going to Sollux's." Karkat nodded and John's phone buzzed again, the text being from Sollux this time.

- _Ju2t heard from ED about hiim and KK. Tell KK II'm 2orry for hiim, he won't an2wer hiis phone. Oh and Dave 2ay2 2orry two._

John text back an ok and locked his phone. "Sollux and Dave said they're sorry for you," John told Karkat.

"Tell them I said thanks," mumbled Karkat, taking his now empty mug into the kitchen. John text Karkat's reply and then looked at the time, seeing it was around 10.

"Hey Karkat, you can sleep in my bed if you want. I'll sleep in Dave's bed," said John. Karkat thought about offering to take Dave's bed, but he really didn't want to in Dave's bed. John's bed sounded much better, especially if John was there too. Wait what? Karkat mentally slapped himself at the thought and simply nodded to John.

"That'll be fine," he said. He followed John into his room and John began to rummage through one of the drawers of his dresser. He pulled out the smallest of his shirts he could find, which would still probably be too big, and a pair of pants and tossed them to Karkat.

"I'm going to go take a really quick shower," said John, pulling out some clothes for him and walking to the bathroom.

Karkat shut the bedroom door and pulled on the clothes John had given. the shirt was too big, hanging off his shoulders a bit but the pants fit alright, only a little bit long. He shut off the light then climbed into the bed, smiling at the ghostbusters bedspread. He found difficulty falling asleep so he stared at the ceiling.

After a little while he heard the bedroom door open, allowing a bit of light to come in. Karkat sat up, seeing John walk in. When he noticed Karkat was still awake he seemed a bit startled.

"Oh Karkat, you're still awake! I thought you would be asleep!" said John.

"I can't sleep," muttered Karkat, burying himself in the blankets again, leaving only his head out. John smiled and sat next to Karkat, running his fingers through Karkats messy hair.

"Do you want me to tell you a story?" asked John with a smile.

"Do I look like I'm 5?" growled Karkat, glaring at him.

"Fine I'll just leave then," said John, standing up. Suddenly the thought of being alone terrified Karkat and he grabbed John's wrist, stopping him from walking.

"Fine tell me a story," said Karkat. John simply grinned and sat back down on the bed, sitting against the headboard and putting his feet on the bed. Karkat moved so his head was right next to John as John ran his fingers gently through his hair.

"Once upon a time their was a brave adventurer. This adventurer had a very long blue cape that billowed behind him in the wind as he traveled. He was also the worlds best prankster. This adventurer had traveled all over the place, but had recently come into this kingdom because he had heard of a tragedy that required fixing. The beautiful, although often angry, princess had been captured by the big bad king of the sea. He was known for hating the inhabitants of the kingdom and had now taken their princess. The adventurer knew it was his job to find this princess. He traveled throughout the kingdom and gathered information on how to get there. He eventually got a device from a shopkeeper that would allow him to breath underwater so he set out in search of the underwater palace. After swimming around for hours he was exhausted and about to give up, but then, in the distance, he saw the peak of a tall castle. He swam over to it and discovered the beautiful hidden kingdom of the sea king. He snuck inside and eventually found his way to the throne room. In the corner was a small cage, containing the princess in a bubble of air so she could breath. She noticed him before the king did he gestured for her to be quiet. The king was lounging in his throne, playing with his large gun. The adventurer retrieved his trusty giant hammer and managed to sneak behind the throne. He hit the king over the head with his hammer before he was noticed, knocking him out. He then swam over and retrieved the princess, who was very grateful and kissed his cheek. He got out of the palace safely and brought the princess back to the kingdom. All the people of the kingdom were so happy to have their princess back. The princess was so grateful she decided to marry the adventurer and they lived happily ever after. The end." John looked down to find that Karkat had already fallen asleep. He smiled and carefully got off the bed, trying not to wake Karkat. Before he left though, he turned and placed a kiss on Karkat's forehead.

"Good night, Karkat," he whispered before leaving the room and going to sleep in Dave's room.

"Good night, adventurer," mumbled Karkat, smiling in his half asleep state as John left the room.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! That was just the prologue! The interesting stuff shall be in the next chapter! Reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Whoo new chapter! I'm very proud of myself for getting this up this quick! This chapter shall get to the actual story part of this so yay! I hope you all like the chapter and I apologize that it is a bit short.**

**CG: I GET TO DO THE DISCLAIMER THIS TIME**

**IN: Yah whatever go ahead**

**CG: INVISIBLE NATION DOES NOT OWN HOMESTUCK OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

* * *

Karkat awoke to the smell of bacon and coffee that wafting through the house. He climbed out of the bed sleepily and shuffled his way into the kitchen. He was surprised by the sound of a camera and he looked up to see John pointing his phone at him and smiling at the screen.

"Nepeta will love this," laughed John, doing something on his phone before going back to cooking.

"Did you just take a picture of me Egbert?" snapped Karkat, rubbing his eye sleepily.

"Maybe. You just look too cute in my clothes," replied John with a smile. Karkat just grumbled something in reply and sat down at the table. John brought two plates of bacon, eggs and toast to the table, followed by two cups of coffee.

"After breakfast you should get dressed. Sollux said to come over, he has something to show us apparently," said John as he started eating.

"Whatever," grumbled Karkat, downing his coffee quickly and then devouring his food.

"Hungry?" laughed John, eating his food at a much slower pace.

"Shut up. Eridan was a shitty cook. This food is good," snapped Karkat, finishing off his food.

After they finished breakfast Karkat got dressed, borrowing a shirt from John and just wearing his pants from the previous day. The shirt was a bit big on him, but he didn't mind. John tossed him a hoodie, which turned out to be ghostbuster. He slipped it on, relishing in it's warmth and the slight smell of John's cologne.

They both got into Dave's car and drove over to Sollux's house. The drive wasn't very long and before long they were sitting in Sollux's living room. Sollux came down the stairs, putting on his normal 3D glasses.

"Glad you guyth could make it. I've got thith really awthome thing to thow you. Come on," he said, gesturing for them to follow him upstairs. He lead them to his room to his desk where several monitors were set up. He handed Karkat and John each a device that looked like a helmet that was hooked up to the monitors. He started up the monitors and opened an odd looking program.

"Ok thith devithe (device) ith made the tranthport you into a thtory (story) that you come up with. The thtory can be altered depending on your athtionth (actions) tho be careful. The helmetth will acceth (access) the nerveth and thoughtth tho it will feel like you are actually in the thtory. John put on the helmet and think of a thtory. I will thcan it and upload it to the computer," instructed Sollux, his lisp annoying him slightly.

John pulled the helmet on and tried to think of a story, his mind going straight to the bedtime story he had told Karkat. The helmet made a soft humming sound and soon he was instructed to take the helmet off.

"Alright guyth, lay on the bed, you will have to lay thide by thide, and put the helmetth on. I will put you into the thtory. I can monitor you from the monitorth and I can bring you out at any time. If you want out jutht yell that you want out and I will pull you out. Got it?" asked Sollux.

They both nodded, having nothing better to do, so they laid next to each other, pulling the helmets on. They hear Sollux count down from three before their vision was invaded with a bright explosion of color before they opened their eyes to a completely different setting.

John stood on top of a large hill, looking down on an unfamiliar village. He noticed his clothes had changed, replaced with dark blue pants and a light blue shirt with some odd windy pattern on the front and a very long hood. He decided to walk down to the town, knowing that Karkat was probably now a princess stuck in some fancy palace underwater. He knew he would have to go talk to the townspeople and the king and queen, so he could go save Karkat.

* * *

Karkat blinked open his eyes to find himself stuck in a cage in some kind of bubble of air. He looked down to find he was in a dark purple dress, not just an ordinary dress. It was one of those large, poofy princess dresses.

'Oh hell no," he thought as he saw his hair was down to the middle of his back. The one major thing he did notice was that he now had boobs, showing he was now a girl.

"Sollux, you asshole, get me the fuck out of here!" yelled Karkat. Nothing happened for a second and Karkat was started by Eridan leaning against the bars of his cage.

He was dressed in a fancy uniform that appeared to be the same material as Karkat's dress. He also wore a large robe and a golden crown.

"Oh what's wrong, Kar? You don't like being here?" he asked with a smirk, messing with one of the strands of Karkat's hair.

"Fuck off!" yelled Karkat, smacking his hand away.

"That's no way for a princess to behave. You'll get used to being here eventually," said Eridan with a smirk before going back to his large throne.

* * *

"Fuck!" yelled Sollux, slamming his hands down on his desk.

"What is it?" asked Dave, walking into the room.

"I can't get them out. The program is jammed," said Sollux, letting his head fall to his desk.

"So they can't come back?" Dave asked worriedly.

"They can but they have to complete the thtory," replied Sollux.

"So they are stuck in there until the story ends? How long until that happens?" asked Dave.

"That dependth on them. They can change it ath they go. It could be a while," grumbled Sollux.

"Do you have any way to tell them?"

"Yah I can." Sollux rapidly typed on his keyboard, before leaning back in his chair. "It'th all up to them now."

* * *

John and Karkat were both surprised by a piece of paper floating to them out of nowhere. The message was simple, but it concerned them both.

'You can't get out until the happily ever after -TA'

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness! I hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated a lot! Tell me of any mistakes I made also if you find them please! **


	3. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Yay! This one mostly focuses on John. The next one will probably have more of Karkat and maybe Sollux and Dave! I really hope you guys like it! **

**AC: :33 *ac stealthily sneaks up and pounces into the start of the story* **

**AC: :33 *ac wonders if she would be allowed to do the disclaimer***

**IN: Yes you may do the disclaimer Nepeta.**

**AC: :33 *ac purrs happily at the news***

**AC: :33 furrabulous! Invisible Nation does not own Homestuck or it's characters! **

* * *

John was confused by the message at first, but soon realized what it meant. He couldn't leave the story until it was completed. He had stopped paying attention to his walking and tripped over the end of his hood. He felt himself fall, and he automatically thought that he didn't want to fall, shoving his hands out in front of him.

He was surprised when this action was met with a gust of wind that swirled around him and allowed him to regain his balance. At first he thought it was just a coincidence, but he decided to test it out.

He flicked his wrist to the side, sending a gust of wind whooshing by him. He continued to make gusts of wind move as he laughed, happy at his newfound power. He swirled in a circle, hands out and felt himself lifted off the ground by the swirling winds.

"I see someone has learned how to use their powers," said a voice from behind John. He dropped down to the ground and turned to find the owner of the voice.

She looked oddly similar to his friend rose, but with pointier hair. She wore a long, dark blue shirt and darker leggings with black boots. She had a hood that was the same color as her leggings and was a little shorter than John's hood. She pulled off her dark blue mask, showing off her pink eyes.

"Rose?" asked John.

"It's Roxy actually. I'm surprised you picked up on your powers so quickly John," she replied.

"How do you know my name?" he questioned

"I'm supposed to help you gather the stuff you need to rescue your precious princess, so are you going to stand out here playing with your powers all day or are you going to come into town with me?" she asked, beginning to walk towards the town.

"Yah, yah, I'm coming," grumbled John, following her.

The walk to the town was rather short, Roxy rambling on about the different bars the town had to offer. John could tell she had a slight drinking problem. The first shop that she lead him into that was named 'Zahhak Weaponry'.

"Rufioh, Horuss, customer!" yelled Roxy into the shop. Two men came out from the back of the shop at the shout.

One man had long black hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail and pussed a large pair of goggles onto the top of his head. The other man had spiked black hair that was red at the tips and large brown wings. The two looked like they could have been related to Equius and Tavros.

"This is the adventurer that is supposed to save the princess?" asked the man with the spiked hair.

"Rufioh, be nice. He will save the princess, but first he needs the weapon he is going to accomplish it with," snapped Roxy.

"Yah, yah, i know," grumbled Rufioh, Horuss heading into the back of the store. He returned with a large hammer that looked, to John, like it had been taken from some kind of cartoon.

The head of the hammer was bright blue and the back of it was striped in rainbow colors, ending with a pink ball with a smiley face on it. The handle was striped halfway with red and blue and the other half was blue and yellow. It also had a large black Z on the side of it.

"What is that?" asked John, eying the odd hammer.

"This is the Warhammer of Zillyhoo. It's the legendary weapon you are supposed to wield," explained Rufioh. John took the hammer, surprised at how light it was.

"So I am supposed to just carry this around with me?" asked John. Horuss laughed and shook his head, hitting a button on the side of the hammer. It then compacted itself down into a pocket sized blue box that could be opened to reveal a button.

"If you ever need the hammer just press that button," explained Horuss.

"Awesome thanks!" said John happily, slipping the box into his pocket.

"Well we should get going, bye guys," said Roxy with a wave, ushering John outside. Once they were outside John was almost knocked off his feet by someone on what seemed to be a skateboard. He used his windy powers to stop himself from falling and the person who almost ran him over stopped and came over to him.

The girl had a long blue shirt with a red libra sign that wrapped all the way around it. It was a tank top type shirt with a turtleneck and she wore a long-sleeved, black undershirt. She also wore black leggings, red boots, red gloves and square red glasses. She reminded of Terezi.

"Hey bro, I'm sorry I almost hit ya there, it was totally un-radical of me," said the girl.

"Latula you should be more careful about where you skate," snapped Roxy in a friendly manner. "Where you going anyways?"

"I was going to find Tuna. Is this the guy who is supposed to save the princess?" asked Latula.

"Yes. We were going to head to the castle to get the king's approval. Also do you have any idea where Meenah might be? She's the only one I know that could give us the stuff John needs to breath underwater," said Roxy.

"My best guess would be to go see if Aranea knows. She is about the only one who ever knows where Meenah is," replied Latula.

"Alright, we should get going. Bye Latula! Say hi to Mituna for me!" said Roxy before pulling John off in another direction.

"Do you know everyone in this town?" asked John.

"Pretty much, yes," replied Roxy, stopping in front of a large building labeled 'Library'. "Here we are!"

They pushed open the door and were automatically greeted by a girl with a blue and white spiderweb skirt and large white glasses. Following her was a girl with brown hair in two long, thin braids and large pink glasses.

"Aranea! Meenah! That was easier than I thought it would be!" said Roxy happily.

"Whatcha need Roxy?" asked the girl that John presumed was Meenah.

"This is the adventurer who is supposed to rescue the princess. Do you know anything that could help him breath underwater?" asked Roxy.

"There is one plant that will turn him into a sea dweller temporarily," explained Aranea. It's called gillweed and it's effects are temporary and the time limit depends on how much you take."

"Where can we get some of this?" asked Roxy.

"Meulin and Kurloz sell it I think," replied Aranea. Roxy let out a groan.

"Kurloz is so creepy though!" she groaned. Can't you just go get some for us while we go talk to the king?" She gave Aranea her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, you are lucky I was just getting off work," sighed Aranea. They all exited the library and John and Roxy headed towards the castle, which was quite a ways away.

After walking for quite a while, talking about random things, they finally arrived at the castle. The large gold gates were guarded by two guards, one on each side, clad in bright red uniforms. The castle was decorated with red and gold and there were several flags containing the royal crest. It was made up of a shield type design with a large golden crab, holding a bright red cancer sign in it's claws, above it's head. The whole castle just reminded John of Karkat.

One of the guards approached them and Roxy explained that they wanted to speak to the king about rescuing the princess. They were let into the palace and the inside was as extravagant, if not more, than the outside. They were escorting to the throne room, where they were to see the king.

He was sitting on the throne, his crown resting neatly in his black hair. He wore a fancy red uniform and appeared to be lecturing one of the maids about something having to do with triggers. As they entered the room he excused the maid and looked at Roxy and John.

"You've come to see me about my sister?" asked the king.

"Yes. This is the adventurer that is foretold to save the princess," replied Roxy. The king stood up and walked over to John, extending one of his hands, which was covered by a black glove.

"You have my blessing adventurer. My name is king Kankri Vantas. Good luck John Egbert," said the king. John shook his hand, not even bothering to ask how he knew his name. "Is that all you needed?"

"Yes. Thank you for seeing us Kankri," replied Roxy.

"It was no trouble. I just hope you can rescue my sister," replied the king.

"We will try our best," replied Roxy. They were escorted out of the castle and then began walking back to the town. The sun had begun to go down and Roxy suggested staying somewhere for the night.

"I know Damara runs a hotel. My house isn't very close to town so we will probably have to stay there," explained Roxy. John agreed and they went and checked into the hotel. They each got separate rooms and John collapsed onto his bed.

'This will all be over tomorrow,' thought John as he sank into a deep sleep.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! **

**AC: :33 Reviews are much apurreciated! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Yay new chapter! I won't bother you all with much talking! Eridan will you do the disclaimer please?**

**CA: Wwell fin. I wwill do it for you. Invvisible Nation does not owwn homestuck or it's characters.**

* * *

John was woken up by Roxy, who had pushed him off the bed, due to the fact that yelling at him hadn't seemed to wake him. He let out a yell as he tumbled to the floor in a mess of blankets.

"What the hell Roxy?" he yelled, pulling himself back up onto the bed.

"I had to get you up somehow, and yelling at you wasn't working," said Roxy with a shrug. She held out a tray with some kind of bread and juice on it. "This bread contains the gill weed and some other stuff to temporarily turn you into a sea dweller. It'll take a few hours to take complete affect though and it should last at least twenty four hours. The process of the transformation isn't very fun though and I highly suggest we are down by the ocean during it. You'll want to be in the water during the transformation or you will get very dehydrated."

John nodded and took the bread. Cautiously he took a bite of it and found that it didn't taste too bad. There was a slightly bitter taste, what John presumed to be the gill weed, but it was still rather warm and tasted like cinnamon. He ate the whole thing then quickly drank the juice.

"Are you going to eat?" he asked Roxy as they are about to leave.

"I ate earlier. It's almost 11, so I went and had breakfast with Damara since you seemed to be so tired," explained Roxy. Roxy waved to the Japanese girl John knew was Damara as they left the hotel. The ocean wasn't that far of a walk from the hotel and they began to walk across the sand.

After walking for a while John suddenly doubled over in pain, his stomach feeling as if it were on fire. He collapsed to the sand and Roxy tried to comfort him to the best of her ability.

"I know it's not fun but it's part of the process," said Roxy softly. John clutched his stomach in pain, not able to reply. After several minutes the pain subsided and he sprawled out on the sand in relief.

"Damn that hurt," he groaned.

"Yep. That was your organs readjusting so that you can survive underwater. The next parts won't be as painful, but the last transformation will hurt at least twice as bad as that one did," explained Roxy.

"Twice as worse? That sounds horrible," groaned John. "Roxy I'm thirsty." She reached into the bag she was carrying and tossed him a water bottle. He drank all of it in less than a minute.

"Water will help speed up the process, but you're going to want to make it last. You'll only get more thirsty. Do you want to continue walking?" asked Roxy. John nodded and pushed himself up off the sand, the pain mostly gone now.

They continued to walk down the beach until johns arms and legs began to feel like they were burning. It wasn't near as bad as the last transformation, but it still caused him to fall to the ground in pain. After the pain subsided John discovered he now had light blue tinted fins on his arms and legs.

"Woah! That's kinda cool!" he said, poking one of the fins. He was surprised when he found he could feel the touch on the fins as well as he could feel any of his other appendages. Another wave of thirst hit him, a little worse than the last one, and he drank another water bottle.

"Hey Roxy, can I go swimming?" asked John, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"No. Wait until after the next transformation. You'll want to be in the water for the last one anyways," replied Roxy. John pouted, but that quickly ended as the next transformation hit. The sides of his face felt like they were burning and it was about as bad as the last transformation.

He was a bit surprised, not expecting the transformation to have happened so soon, but it didn't last long. This transformation was the shortest so far and when he touched the spot where his ears were, there were now fins.

"Can I go swim now?" asked John excitedly.

"Yes," sighed Roxy. She knew he would want to be in the water for his next transformation anyways.

John cheered in excitement and pulled off his shirt and his shoes. He ran into the water, amazed at how easy swimming was with his new fins. He swam out into the cool blue water and ended up going past where he could touch.

He was suddenly startled by an intense pain, worse than anything he had felt so far. He struggled in the water, sinking under the surface as the pain became too much for him to keep swimming. He felt like he couldn't breath and the pain intensified as he flailed in the water. After what feeled like an eternity the pain stopped and he could breath again. He found this odd however because he wasn't breathing through his mouth or nose and he was still underwater.

He looked down to his sides to find the transformation that was probably the coolest, but hurt the most. He now had gills. He laughed, pushing off the bottom he had sunk down to and bursting through the top of the water. He swam closer to the shore and waved to Roxy.

"I have gills!" he laughed.

"I know! Now go try and find your princess!" said Roxy with a smile. John nodded, diving back into the water to begin his search for the palace of the sea king.

* * *

**Tada! This one was kind of boring. Sorry about that. New chapters will be up soon! Reviews are appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm so so so sorry for not updating! I have been super busy lately and I hope to finish this story this week! Well I will not keep you from reading for much longer! I hope you like it!**

**CC: I s)(ell do t)(e disclamer t)(is time!**

**IN: Alright Fef! Take it away!**

**CC: Invisible Nation does not own )(omestuck or it's c)(aracters!**

* * *

John swam around for hours, finding no sign of any castle or civilization. He was about to give up and swim back to shore when he saw the tip of a castle tower in the distance. He began to swim closer to it and began to see the rest of the large purple and gold castle.

The castle curved in a c shape around a large courtyard full of bright colored, aquatic plants. He stopped behind a ridge to survey the castle when suddenly a hand grip his shoulder, pulling him behind a large rock.

Before he could ask anything a hand was placed over his mouth as two guards, clad in purple uniforms with gold symbols that looked like waves, swam by holding what looked like harpoon guns. As they passed the hand pulled away from his mouth and he finally got a look at the person who just saved his life.

She had brown hair pulled back into two very long braids, and round pink glasses. She wore a black and pink striped shirt and black jeans with two golden bracelets with pink jewels. Her eyes were covered with pink, round glasses and she had fins and gills like John. She also held a large, double sided trident that looked very deadly.

"What are you doing here? Especially going into a place so dangerous with so little clothing!" snapped the girl, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry. The clothes I had earlier weren't very good for swimming, but I need to save the princess. I had some gillweed so my gills won't last forever," replied John, feeling stupid.

"Well if that is what you are trying to do you will need something a little more permanent than gillweed and you will need some better clothes. Come with me and I will help you," she said, looking around before swimming off quickly in one direction.

John shot off after her, matching her pace. "Why are you helping me? You don't even know my name," said John.

"I will explain why I am helping you later. My name is Meenah, by the way. You are?"

"John."

"Well nice to meet you John. Where we are going is a little ways away, are you okay with going a little faster?"

"I think so."

Meenah shot forward, increasing her speed and John shot after her, finding the speed to be rather easy. They swam for a while until they came to a large wall of rock. Meenah gestured for John to follower her as she swam up to the surface and to the wall, where she pulled herself out of the water. John soon found she had pulled herself into a small cave and she helped him into it.

"Here we are, home sweet home," she said, gesturing to the cave. She walked over to a trunk and began to rummage through it, pulling out a large black and pink checkered t-shirt and black jeans, tossing them to John. "Put those on, they are better for swimming."

"Could you, um, turn around or something?" asked John, sheepishly. Meenah sighed, but did as she was told, so John could change. When he finished changing she walked over to a small shelf and pulled down a small vile of bright pink liquid.

"This will make your gills more permanent. I can reverse it once you finish your mission though," said Meenah, tossing him the vile. He drank it, not minding the fishy taste of the liquid. "We have to wait for Feffer to get back, he'll bring dinner. We'll want to sleep tonight so we can go save the princess tomorrow."

"Who is Feffer?" asked John.

"My younger brother. He used to have a twin sister, but I will tell you about what happened to her later."

"Well if we have to wait, why don't you tell me why you are going to help me?"

"Alright fine. You might want to get comfy, it's a long story," she said, gesturing to some of the pillows on the floor. She plopped down into one, facing John where he had chosen to sit.

"So many years ago, a family known as the Peixes family, my family, ruled the sea. My mother was a bit power crazy and often went to claim new territory. We always had problems with the Ampora family, they always thought they were better than us and that they deserved to rule. When my mother was killed on a mission to claim more land, I was supposed to take the throne. I hadn't wanted to though and had passed the honor on to my little sister, Feffer's twin. Her name was Feferi and she was always nice to everyone. She was an amazing ruler, loved by all the people. We finally pulled out of the dark times that our mother had put us in and with Feffer at the head of the army, we couldn't have been safer. That was the case anyways, until Feffer fell ill. We hadn't known what the Ampora family had been planning until it was too late. An army clad in purple rose over the ridge and stormed the castle. Many innocent people were slaughtered and the army did the best they could to defend the castle, but without Feffer there to give out orders, the castle was soon stormed. The throne room was barricaded and my sister was willing to defend her throne to the death. She wielded the large trident, much larger than mine, that our mother had used many years ago. Feffer was too sick to even get out of bed on his own, so I was forced to protect him. As the enemy began to break through the door Feferi ordered me to take Feffer and run, to get as far away from the castle as we could and survive. I tried arguing with her, but I eventually had no choice but to listen. I grabbed Feffer and our tridents and went to swim out the window. Just as I was about to go I saw the door break down and watched as Eridan, the prince of the Ampora family, shot my sister. I wanted to help but instead I bolted with Feffer and found this place. I returned to the palace several days later to find the pastel pinks and blues my sister had painted on it had been replaced with the purple and gold colors of the Ampora family. I had wanted for so long to reclaim the throne, and now I think we finally can with your help." Tears had pooled in Meenah's eyes and she was startled when she felt arms wrap around her from behind.

John looked up to find a guy, who almost looked Meenah's age, but a little younger, with the same dark brown hair. He wore a back tank top and green and blue shorts. He was also crying as he hugged Meenah from behind.

"Feffer, your back," said Meenah, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yah, I brought food," he said holding up three fish.

"I'll start a fire to cook them, said Meenah, getting up and walking over to a fire pit.

"Oh, hello, I'm Feffer Peixes," said Feffer, extending his hand for John to shake.

"I'm John Egbert," replied John, shaking his hand. "I'm trying to save the princess that Eridan has kidnapped."

"We will try to help you in any way we can."

"And I will try to help you reclaim the throne as best as I can." Feffer smiled and pulled him into a hug, startling John.

"Oh yah, John, be forewarned, he likes to hug people," laughed Meenah from where she was starting the fire.

"I noticed," replied John as Feffer let him go. "Oh crap, Roxy is going to be worried about me!"

"Don't worry about that, I actually talked to her before I found you. Everything will be fine," said Meenah as she began to cook the fish. When the fish was done, they all sat around the fire and ate, talking about their plans for tomorrow.

"John you can take my bed for tonight," offered Feffer.

"Thanks, but I can sleep on the floor," replied John.

They all got settled after finalizing their plans for the next day. Meenah and Feffer fell asleep quickly, but John couldn't seem to fall asleep. This whole thing was taking longer than expected and he was wondering how long it had been in the real world. Eventually he fell asleep, hoping that this could all be over tomorrow.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it and I will work on updating it again as soon as possible! Reviews are much appreciated! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Two chapters in one day! It's a miracle! I've actually been really productive! I apologize, this one is a bit short but I hope you enjoy!**

**TC: CaN i Do ThE dIcLaImEr?**

**IN: Sure!**

**TC: InViSiBlE nAtIoN dOeS nOt OwN hOmEsTuCk Or ItS cHaRaCtErS**

**IN: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sollux, how long will it be before they wake up? People are starting to ask about where they are," said Dave as he walked into Sollux's room. Sollux was typing on his computer, fingers flying over the keys as he stared at the screen.

"I'm doing my betht Dave. They need to complete the thtory, but i'm trying my betht to get them out anywayth," replied Sollux, never looking away from the screen.

"Will they get hurt in real life if they get hurt in there?" asked Dave.

" I don't know. Pothibly," replied Sollux.

"I hope not. It looks like John is about to go into some dangerous shit," said Dave, looking at the monitor where John was asleep with the two Peixes siblings.

"I'm working as fatht ath I can Dave, it'th not eathy."

"I know, I just hope they will be alright."

"Get up!" yelled Meenah, nudging John's side with her foot. John groaned and rolled over, ignoring her. He suddenly felt someone pick him up and throw him. He flailed in the air before making contact with the water.

He found Meenah was right, the clothes were good for swimming, and instead of surfacing he swam deeper into the water. He swam around the side of the wall which held up the small cave. After swimming around for a moment he found that swimming farther behind the small cave lead into a small underwater tunnel. He swam through it, finding it lead to a large pool in the middle of a cave filled with various sparkling gems.

He swam back, about to go back to the cave, when he saw several guards clad in purple near the entrance. He hid behind a rock and watched as they pulled Meenah and Feffer out of the cave, their hands and feet bound and their mouths gagged. They struggled but were no match for the guards.

John wanted to help, but he knew he would only get captured that way. He swam back into the cave of crystals and began to make a plan to rescue Meenah, Feffer, and Karkat. He would have to move fast though.

Karkat was woken from his/her, rather uncomfortable sleep to the sound of the throne room doors being opened. She stood up to see the guards drag in two people that reminded her of her friend Feferi.

"I see you caught them, good work men," said Eridan, standing from his throne. The guards forced the two captives to kneel in front of Eridan as he removed their gags.

"You are finally back home and you don't look the slightest bit happy," laughed Eridan, smiling cruelly.

"Go to hell you murderer!" growled the boy, causing him to get kicked in the stomach.

"Where is he?" asked Eridan, seizing the girl's face in his hand and forcing her to look at him.

"I don't know who you're talking about," snapped the girl, glaring at him. The guards sent another kick to the boy's ribs. "Feffer!" cried the girl and the boy called Feffer, doubled over in pain.

"Where is he?" asked Eridan again.

"I don't know! He was gone when your men found us," replied the girl. The guards kicked Feffer again, this time in the jaw. He cried out in pain as his head snapped to the side with the force of the kick.

"I really don't know!" sobbed the girl, "Just stop hurting him!"

"Whatever. To the dungeon with you two. Tomorrow I will show the townspeople what happens to people who betray me," growled Eridan. Just before the girl was pulled from the room he stopped her and Karkat barely heard what he told her.

"I'll make sure you go last." This caused her to burst into screams and sobs as she was pulled from the room. Karkat knew what was going to happen and only hoped John would get there in time to stop it.

John swam as fast as he could, trying to remember the path back to the castle. He had found some old maps of Meenah's which showed a secret passage that lead through to the castle dungeons. He figured they would be kept down there, so he could bust them out and then rescue Karkat.

He finally found his way back to the castle, making sure to stay out of sight as he searched for the passage. He soon found it, a small tunnel hidden by a wall of seaweed, and swam into it.

When he got to the end he cautiously moved the top stone, looking for guards. There was only one there and he silently swam out of the tunnel and behind the guard. He got out his hammer and spun around, smashing it into the guards face.

The guard was out cold and many of the prisoners called out to him to set them free. He swam around the cells until he found the one containing Meenah and Feffer and opened the door. Meenah swam out and pulled him into a hug.

"I can't believe you came!" she said happily as Feffer swam out behind her.

"Yes, but now I need your help. I still need to save the princess," said John.

"Alright, we need to release the prisoners, they all used to work for Feferi, then we need to storm the weapons hold. Then we will have a chance at rescuing the princess," instructed Meenah.

John nodded and they all went around the cells, opening them as Meenah gave them instructions. As soon as everyone was released they all cautiously swam to the weapons hold. It was guarded more heavily, but they were outnumbered by the prisoners and it didn't take long for them to each secure a weapon.

"Finally! I missed this!" said Meenah, twirling her trident happily.

As soon as everyone was armed Feffer took over, instructing them as if they were an army. They prepared to storm upstairs with Meenah, Feffer and John at the head of the army.

'This will all be over soon,' thought John as Feffer shouted the order and their small army of prisoners charged up the stairs.

* * *

**I apologize for this chapter being so short, but I hope you enjoyed it! I'm getting close to the end of this story! Reviews are much appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Another chapter up! This will be the final chapter of this story so I hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer time!**

**TA: Can II do the dii2claiimer agaiin?**

**IN: Sure! Do ahead Sol! **

**TA: IInvii2iible natiion doe2 not own home2tuck or any of iit2 character2**

**IN: Enjoy the story!**

* * *

They should have seen it coming really. Their small army was malnourished and many of them had never wielded a weapon in their lives, so it shouldn't have been surprising when they were defeated.

"Karkat!" yelled John as he was pulled forcefully away from the cage.

"John!" screamed Karkat as John was tossed to the floor before Eridan's throne. The king hadn't moved from his lazy position since the attack began and he now smirked down at John.

"So you have come for my princess?" questioned Eridan as John attempted to push himself up, only to receive a kick to the stomach, sending him back to the ground.

"You could have at least come with a little better army than this," laughed Eridan, gesturing to the now captured army of prisoners, Meenah and Feffer at the front. "Well, whatever the case, the more the merrier for tomorrow. Take them to the dungeons."

John was pulled to his feet and drug down to the dungeons along with the other prisoners. Karkat hadn't realized she was crying until Eridan came to her cage, gripping her chin and wiping away a tear with his thumb.

"Why do you cry for such a worthless boy? He couldn't even rescue you," said Eridan. "If you just agree to be my queen I promise I will not harm him."

"If I marry you, no harm will come to John?" asked Karkat, wiping tears from her eyes.

"You have my word," replied Eridan, kissing the back of her hand.

"Then I will marry you," said Karkat sadly, her eyes refusing to meet Eridan's.

"I am glad you have come to see things my way. The wedding shall be held tomorrow," said Eridan, pulling Karkat's face to his and placing a quick kiss on her lips. "Until tomorrow, my love." Eridan left the room and finally Karkat collapsed to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

"I just want this all to end," she sobbed.

John was awoke the next day to a loud banging on the bars of his cell. He pushed himself up, his ribs sore from the previous day.

"Wake up, all must be present for the wedding," shouted the guard. Each cell was opened and the prisoners were cuffed and hauled outside. The entire large courtyard had been set up and decorated to hold a wedding.

John could see the large isle and at the end of it stood Eridan, his usual purple outfit replaced with one of white and gold. At the other end of the isle he saw Karkat, dressed in a beautiful white gown.

'I can't let this happen!' thought John. The waters around him began to swirl as he got to his feet. His powers of wind swirled around him, opening up a pocket of air in the water that reached all the way to the surface. Everyone stared at him as another gust of wind opened a small tunnel to where Karkat was standing. She ran to him throwing her arms around his shoulders in a hug.

"Can we just finish this story already?" she asked. John nodded and used his wind powers to rise into the air and fly them back to shore. Roxy sat on the beach, smiling at them as they landed on the warm sand.

"I almost thought you wouldn't come back," she laughed, hugging both of them. "Come on, everyone in town will want to know you're back!" She grabbed both of their hands and they all laughed as they ran back into town.

Everyone in the shops and on the streets cheered as they came by, many of them giving them hugs. By the time they made it to the castle they had a large group of people following them. They were immediately allowed into the palace and Kankri ran over to them, pulling Karkat into a hug.

"Karkat, you're back! I'm so glad! I was so worried! Never ever go down by the shore by yourself again. That was so triggering! Don't ever do that again! What if you had gotten hurt, or drowned, or-" Karkat cut him off from his rambling.

"Kankri I'm fine, just calm down. I'm back now, thanks to John," said Karkat, hugging Kankri back. Kankri released her and she walked back over to John.

"Do you think it's over now?" asked Karkat quietly.

"Just one more thing," replied John, closing his eyes and leaning towards Karkat. She mimicked the action but just before their lips met there was a bright explosion of color.

Karkat and John sat up, removing the helmets from their heads. John swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried the stand, only collapsing back onto the bed as Karkat sat up.

"Woah John, you guyth have been out for three dayth, let your muthcleth get used to moving again," said Sollux. After a little while they were able to stand again and Dave agreed to drive them back to John's apartment.

"Sollux we are never trying one of inventions again," snapped Karkat as they walked out of Sollux's house. When they got back to John's apartment they both collapsed onto the couch.

"I believe you still owe me something," said John with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" snapped Karkat. John just smirked and leaned forwards, his lips connecting with Karkat's. Karkat was shocked at first, but soon began to kiss back.

"You know, you are a pretty good adventurer," said Karkat with a smile as they pulled apart.

"And you are a pretty good princess," laughed John, earning a punch in the shoulder.

"Can we at least live happily ever after?" asked John.

"Of course," said Karkat, leaning forward and connecting their lips again.

* * *

**The End! I hope you all liked it! Reviews are appreciated and thank you all so much for reading!**


End file.
